We Stick Together
by Cheetos234
Summary: Left alone without an alpha means pure hell for the last remaining sabers of Half Peak. With their former member still alive and seemingly prosperous, the three take charge in trying to make their life better and build themselves up for survival.
1. To Walk The Edge

**Hey guys, no I'm not dead. I have found this story in which I wrote last year and decided. "What the heck? I guess I'm typing a story." I absolutely love Ice Age anyway so why not. PLUS, I hardly ever see fanfics about the epic trio. There's only like 4…well now there is five. **

**I'll be placing a poll on my page to see which story you guys want me to update next.**

**Enjoy!**

….

Golden orbs pierced through the snow covered darkness. The host of these optics was a notorious killer in that time. A body set with claws and sharp incisors to rip into the toughest flesh of a giant elephant. A sabertooth tiger. The male was notorious for those eyes back when there was more of a pack. Before that stupid mammoth and the smelly sloth came and took their alpha, Soto. The humans took most of the pack and now they have lost another former member of the pack it seems.

Diego.

Oscar's fur bristled at the thought of the traitor. He and his brothers were nearly gotten killed because of him and his stupid decision. But deep down in the pits of the darkest part of his soul, Diego was hardly the one to blame. It was Soto, their alpha, whom had nearly caused them to perish. The grief that kept building up from the loss of his mate and kid had caused him his head to become sick with revenge. Somehow, Oscar had let himself and his brothers to be nearly brought down with him.

"Blah, Hmm. Os-scar." The oldest sibling turned his way towards a mumbling sound to where his younger brothers were both sleeping in a curled into a ball of white. He and his brothers had never been the "close" type, but they had always been with one another to protect each other. Especially, Zeke. Oscar and Lenny watched from afar, but at least made sure that Soto didn't kill him. The day that Soto was killed was a day that their lives changed. But yet again, he remembered the crack in his stone heart when he had thought he was alone.

_Oscar's head pounded as his golden orbs snapped open to stare into the white snowy sky. What happened? Where was h-? Oh yes. The log. Wait._

_Lenny._

_For the first time in his life, he couldn't tell if it was his body or his heart freezing. He pushed himself up dizzily before scanning the area for his fallen brother. His eyes were placed on a large lump in the snow in which he quickly loped up to and gave him a gentle nudge._

"_Lenny?" He replied with standing auds as he listened for any sound at all that told him his brother was okay._

_No answer._

_If it wasn't for Lenny's chest rising and falling against the snow, it wouldn't be hard to tell that he was dead. The second time the force of the nudge was rougher against the larger boned brother much harder than what should have been gentle. Oscar let out a thick growl that vibrated his throat evenly. "Lenny wake up!"_

_Still nothing._

_Oscar let out a frustrated sight before moving over slight after kicking snow in the larger male's face._

"_Ahh! What? I'm up!?" Lenny replied with a jolt that jutted him awake. Even though he lived in a barren wasteland of snow and whatnot, he was never a big fan of snowball fights._

"_About time, ya lose. I-." Oscar was once again cut off and was given an excuse to turn his worried eyes toward an agony filled roar that bounced off the peaks. Lenny was now standing with his auds perked towards the peak as well before both f the brothers took off in that direction._

_**(A/N: -Inserts a time change here xD-)**_

_The scenery in which the roars led them to the moment where Soto went plunging into the wall and the ice sickles falling and killing him instantly. The mammoth suddenly charged at them as well before they _both shrunk back and took off. Oscar knew for a fact, two sabers against one mammoth was suicide.

**(A/N: Another Time lapse**_** xD)**_

_In only about ten minutes of loping through the snow, Lenny had finally noticed that their youngest brother, Zeke, was missing. This had caused Oscars heart to freeze once more. What great brothers they were. Anything could have happened to him. Anything._

"_Help!" As if right on cue, a high voice yelped through the air._

_Both of the brothers froze._

"_Oscccccarrrr! Lennnnnyyy!"Yep. That was defiantly their little brother. With this new issue, both sabers padded off to find their younger brother….only to find half the body of him wedged into a tree. They were both silent._

_Lenny finally sat down and let out bellows of laughs as his hazel eyes watched the helpless lump in the tree. "Zeke, you alright? How the heck did yak get stuck in a tree?"_

"_Guys, you're here!" Was the reply echoing for the hallow hole of the tree. "Get me out!"_

"_No. This is what you get for calling me fat! I'm not fat just older than you." Lenny replied as he continued to watch in amusement._

"_So! Being fat doesn't make you older, get me out!" Zeke's reply was muffled as he made an attempt in pulling himself out the tight space. Zeke's body soon fell limp in defeat and a tiny whimper was heard from the hole. Here it comes._

"_Where's Oscar? He will get me out. Oscaaarrrr!?"_

"_Shut up, Zeke, I'm right here, stupid." The oldest sibling grunted as he watched the pathetic mess in the tree. Only Zeke could get himself stuck in a tree. Only him._

"_Okay! Now get me out! Pleeease!"_

_A smirk appeared across the eldest's maw. "No. This is between you and Lenny it seems. Work it out." _

"_Ahhhhh! Come on….Lenny please." Zeke's whimpering was becoming annoying to Oscar in which he moved himself down into a sitting position. He would let the two work it out so he could figure what they would do next._

"_Nah, this is just too good. Maybe we should just leave you. It would be a lot quieter and you would be a lot less annoying." Lenny's laugh echoed from his throat as he flicked snow towards the stuck tiger._

_Oscar flicked his ear as there was no comment for that. It was silent. Zeke was silent for about thirty-seconds. New record. Lenny expected an insult or a stupid comeback to that, but nothing came._

"…_You wouldn't, would you?...Right?" By the unnaturally quiet tone of the tiger stuck in the tree, the free brothers knew he was serious. Oscar wasn't expecting that comment and by the shocked expression that covered Lenny's face, he wasn't either._

_Silence._

_More silence._

"_Guys? Ya there?" Zeke's voice was higher than the last comment he made. _

_A low growl rumbled in Lenny's throat as his jaws snatched his younger brother's tail and pulling back. The younger tiger came tumbling out. _

"_Freedom! You fatness really paid off." Zeke's tone was filtered back to normal as he was now on the ground before an angry looking Lenny._

"_Enough, you two!" Oscar snarled before anything more could happen between the two. He knew that three of them were hardly ever "caring or loving" toward each other. Ick. But they were blood brothers and stuck together. It was hard though, watching his brother's deal with Soto threatening to kill them almost every second of the day. Of course, Oscar would stop things if they got too far, which usually resulted in being set back down in his place. He also knew that Soto would eventually kill him and make it look as if he was in a challenge. Oscar was a good fighter and his brothers knew that too, but he wasn't sure himself that he could win against someone as…willing as Soto had been._

"_We're brother's Zeke. We stick together." Lenny's voice was heard in the midst of his thoughts._

_Zeke looked up from shaking his pelt from the freezing white. His large green optics staring up at Lenny before laughs flung from his maw. "Wow! Look Oscar! Lenny is being nice…and deep! Ha!...Hey where's the mammoth?" _

_Oscar turned towards his brothers with a frown. He knew this would come up and frankly he really didn't want to talk about it. In response, he growled. "Zeke, shut up. The mammoth, the sloth, and the human are gone. There has been a change of plans it appears. Diego betrayed us and followed the herbivores. Ah, and Soto is dead."_

_The green optics blinked as the smallest saber cocked his head to the side. "Soto, dead?...what are we going to do now?" He decided not to ask what had happened. Lenny would tell him later._

_That was a very good question for someone such as Zeke to ask. With this, Oscar shrugged and walked forward. He was the dominant one, always has been within the three. His two brothers followed without question._

Yep. It had been almost a year since that day and he remembered that as if it had been yesterday. He had thought about what would happen to them and such. He must be doing a pretty good job since they were all here now. Sure, each of them lost quite of bit of weight, but they were all doing fine for now. He knew what they had to do. They couldn't stay here anymore due to the food shortage and the colder climate that seemed to just appear from out of nowhere recently. He hated it, but he really didn't want to die just yet and he knew his brothers didn't either.

The oldest brother sighed as he plopped himself into the snow. He would tell them about their new quest in the morning. He finally let his lids hide his golden orbs.

….

**Please review if your wan to see more. "Hey, this is good, update soon!" Anything like that. Please no flames. Reviews keep me happy and inspired to write more.**


	2. To Be Unhappy

**Not really happy with this chapter, and its short. Sorry about that. xD Got caught up this weekend with some major role-play and what not. **

**Also I changed a few things on the previous chapter that didn't go to well with the plot. A. The trio has been alone for a year, Not sure why I put 5 months, guess that was due to the fact that it was four am when I typed it. There was also spelling errors in which I edited.**

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one should be longer and a little more action in it.**

…**..**

The sun rose from the distant snowy hills with ease that brightened up the whitened landscape. The morning was crisp with the frozen ice that covered the land. Three lumps were nearly buried into the ground in a small circle on a ridge.

Green orbs pushed themselves open through the thick snow covered lids. The youngest saber pushed himself through the mound of white that enveloped over him over the night. Once shaking out his pelt, the youngest of the three brothers simply plopped back into the snow knowing for a fact that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere or else he would have to face the wrath of Oscar. Though, it was very tempting to go hunt for some food. He remembered the last time he had eaten, what was it? Four days ago? HE had found the hare, on that day he was proud. The thought of happiness of his earlier finding had helped him make his decision. His green orbs flickered to the Oscar lump before taking a deep breath. He puffed out his chest and stood slowly. Quietly. A hungry saber must do what a hungry saber has to do. Now was his chance to take a step.

"Zeke, what are you doing?" A deep voice was heard to his right as soon as he took that first step.

Zeke froze. His auds flattened as he turned around to face the emotionless face of Oscar. How does he do that? …"I….wanted too….change positions…I was..hot."

Oscar continued to stare down the smaller saber for he knew that wasn't the case. He pushed himself up and stalked forward to him with ease. His golden gaze glared into the green as he spoke. "Wake up Lenny. I will go find something to eat."

With a light smirk etched across his maw, Oscar turned and loped into the white without another word.

Zeke slowly unfroze himself for he was expecting much more than that. Oscar was the weird one in Zeke's mind. The fun-sucker. The boring one. Lenny was the one that helped him with pranks and went on adventures with him while Oscar just sat there and watched. He looked out the way his brother had left then turned to the remaining lump in the snow. He moved towards the middle child and stared down at him. Hmm. He lifted his paw quickly and connected it with the snow and jumped back with a yelp when the frozen ice connected with his brother's head. Hazel eyes snapped themselves opened, followed by a thick snarl, the largest cat dove towards the retreating cat.

"I was saving you! So you wouldn't be frozen and turn into a snow tiger!" Zeke exclaimed helplessly as he was hit by his giant brother. His head hit the snow with a thud as he soon realized he wouldn't be able to move anymore. HE immediately felt pressure from the larger cat's paw upon his throat.

"A-ack….y-you s-should h-have woke u-up first!" Zeke whimpered breathlessly.

Hazel eyes stared down at the helpless cat blankly. One thing for sure, Lenny did not like mornings. Zeke knows this in which it is beyond Lenny on why the smaller tiger likes waking him up roughly.

"You never learn you stupid little c-!"

"Hey! Cut it out, you two." Oscar's rumbling growl caused the claws heading towards Zeke's face to stop in midair . Zeke was frozen, but slowly relaxed. He kept his breath for it was continuing to run low due to Lenny forgotten paw pressing hard against his neck.

Lenny's frown deepened as he quickly turned to face Oscar. "But he started it! I can wake up on my own!"

"O-oscar!...H-help!" Zeke's rasp cut into the stare down between the older to. He was not aknowlegde.

Oscar continued to glare. "You two are both stupid. Lenny get off 'em. Eat breakfast, I have something to tell you two."

At the one word 'breakfast' , the large tiger was off of the smaller one and dove towards one of the rabbit kits lying near Oscar's stance. It wasn't much, but his brother's wouldn't care. Oscar's ears stood before sitting down as he listened to Zeke gasp for air until he spotted the food as well.

"T-t-thanks O-oscar…y-y-you're a-a-a l-l-life s-saver." Zeke replied before taking the rabbit and slinking away from the large food loving brother. Well that was easy.

"Alright, what do you gotta tell us?" Lenny mumbled with a maw full of half a hare. Zeke nodded as well though he was staring down with all focus on separating the small amount of meat on the tiny slab of meat.

They were making it last.

"We have stayed here too long. Obviously, there is not much food left…we should have left months ago. I'm actually surprised we made it this long." Oscar spoke calmly to his brothers but his eye gaze was towards the ground.

Both Lenny and Zeke stared at Oscar with wide dumbfounded eyes.

"We're moving south into the valley. The warmer part." Oscar replied evenly once more. It was no question whether they would or not. He knew for a fact that his brothers would follow him anywhere and he used that fact to an advantage.

"Leave?" Zeke was the one that spoke up, but Lenny would have said the same thing.

Oscar sighed as he knew. Half Peak was the place they were born and grew up at. The place where their pack had thrived. The place where their former alpha was killed. But not only was there an extreme food shortage, but the humans were beginning to move closer and closer to them. Almost neighbors with the sabers now.

"Yes, Zeke. We have to. You two know that. We're gonna have to move to stay alive. You wanna keep living? We have to go." Oscar's throat vibrated with his firm words as with that, he turned and started to walk off, his features screaming dominance. He didn't stop for he knew his brothers were following due to the sound of their clumsy shocked steps. They all had to leave whether they liked it or not.

…**..**

**Sorry for the shortness. I didn't write it well either at least in my opinion.**

**Feedback is greatly loved. **


	3. Random News Flashes

**Hey guys, Yepp. Not dead. xD Just working my butt off in school for finals and state tests. But I managed to place this chapter update through that time. xD  
Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers that have kept this story in my mind. (It is always in my mind but still xD)  
*Also, This story is placed between the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** movie. Peaches IS still a baby. I should have placed this in the first chapter…but..oh well.  
Enjoy.  
WST – Chapter 3 – © Cheetos234  
**

…**..**

"My paw hurts." Whined Zeke as he began to limp through the heaps of frozen ice. The trio had been traveling since the crack of dawn…two days ago. They hadn't had much trouble either, save for Zeke's complaining.

"Which paw?" replied Lenny, whom was the one about to blow his high tolerance level to the top.

Silence…  
"My tail is frozen!" Zeke exclaimed a few seconds later to interrupt the precious silence that was well-needed.

That killed it apparently.

The large boned tiger leaped back quickly with a sharp snarl escaping his vocals in annoyance. "Knock it off, Zeke! Your tail is built for the cold and if you do not shut up, not only will one paw _hurt_ but all of them will!"

Zeke was silent at the threat as he watched Lenny huff and turn back towards Oscar. Lenny huffed with approval as nothing was heard and followed his older brother's non-stopping paw steps. The oldest didn't stop as the younger two bickered, so Lenny bounded through the snow towards him, coming up by his left hind.

"I think I fixed it." The large tiger replied in triumph towards his older brother. Oscar rolled his golden toned voids in annoyance caused by both his younger brothers, but was satisfied that no violence had taken place between the two. They needed to keep moving.

Zeke gave a soft 'humph' as he continued forward. Truth was, he didn't want to move. Move away from Half Peak. That place was all he knew. It was home to the youngest and always would be. But of course, he would always follow his brothers. Always. For now, the smallest tiger was bored…and that was not a good thing to say the least. His green gaze circled the baron surroundings to at least find something to do in the white coated wasteland. Pine trees sparked the distance and only his brothers walked within close eye range even though he was a couple of feet behind them.

Well darn.

A sound was then heard. A soft rumbling in which reminded Zeke of Lenny's stomach. He wasn't surprised.

Wait.

His paws were burning…Why? Why were they burning.

His listeners flattened against his cranium as he stared down upon his pink shadowed paws against the frozen ice that seemed to be melting around his toes. The rumbling sound was heard once more…but it reflected from underneath him.

What was happening?

His paws shot up by each second as he stood there in confuscion and slight panic. "Oscar! Something is happening! My paws are burning!"

"Zeke! We really don't want to know what the heck is going on with your body, deal with it yourself!" Lenny growled over his shoulder as he pressed forward as he was too annoyed for his brother's antics at the moment. He just wanted attention. Oscar rolled his watchers once more for he didn't need anymore news flashes every time his body did something weird. **((A/N: xD Had to guys.))**

"But you guys! Something is seriously wr-" The sound had gotten louder as if lightening struck the earth being followed by a smothering mist of heat around them as the ground melted around them into boiling liquid beneath them. The boiling laze was a large series of feet down below them at the moment but would eventually eat the ground they were standing on.

But at the moment, Oscar wasn't worried for that matter. He could clearly feel Lenny's presence up against him, but what about Zeke? The glaring golden orbs frantically gazed through the steam while silently hoping that his younger brother was still there.

"Zeke!" he picked up Lenny's frantic call. No. They needed to stay calm in these dire situations; he had learned that from his d-

His eyes directly connected with the fearful wide greens of his little brother's. The smaller tiger was seething his claws into the slow melting ice plateau in which he was stuck on that was unconnected to his. Oscar's mind immediately started to form a plan to get his brothers to safety. As always. His plans always seemed to exclude him, for he was the planner and the savior, his brothers came first. Always.

He gave a snarl towards his younger brother in which caught his attention instantly. "Zeke! Jump! Your going to have to jump!"

"What!? Are you crazy?" Zeke yelped from afar as a spring of hot liquid threatened to jump upoin the ice.

"Zeke! Now! We will catch you!" Lenny was quiet save for that outburst, but Oscar knew he was panicking.

Oscar was stone cold serious. The smaller tiger gave a whimper and forced his gaze to Oscar's golden.

"Zeke. Listen to me. Jump. You will be fine….I promise." Oscar replied lowly, though he was loud enough for Zeke to hear.

Then with only minor hesitation placed into the smallest cat's tense features, he jumped.

…**..**

**XxXCliffHangerXxX**

**So how was it? I have chapter 4 written, it just depends if I have time to type it, In which! I will try and get it done this weekend to save you guys from the dread of waiting longer :D**

**© Cheetos234**


End file.
